The Story Of Us
by Haitus
Summary: Stella, lead singer of the 'Winx Club' is the most unattainable girl in Alfea. Brandon, lead singer of the 'Next Generation' is the schools playboy. When Andy makes a bet bet with Brandon, he thinks it would be easy money, Never did he think that this bet would end his playboy days and eventually make him fall in love with Stella! (3rd person POV) Mainly Stella and Brandon.
1. The Story Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the winx club**

**A/N: Hey you guys! This is the first time I am writing in 3rd person. I wanted to try it out because I know many people don't like having a lot of POV changes. **

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

"Mommy!" Sunny screams as she runs down the stairs. The thunder booms through Stella's house, making the light flicker. Sammy and Serena run down the stairs after hearing Sunny scream.

"It's just thunder don't be such a baby, Sunny." Sammy huffs out, annoyed by his little sister. Sunny pouts and crosses her arms.

"I am not a baby! I'm a kid! There's a difference!" Sunny proclaims with such vigor, that almost reminded Stella of her younger self. Stella laughs at her daughter and then gives Sammy a stern look.

"Don't be so mean to your little sister." Serena reprimands her little brother. Sammy sticks out his tongue at her and she does the same. Stella watches her family with a huge smile. 'Such crazy kids', She thought to herself. Before she knows it, they start fighting each other. Stella sighs and separates the both of them.

"Serena and Sammy fold your arms!" Stella demanded them and each of them obeyed. 'folding your arms' was something that Stella said when her kids started fighting. In a way you can say that it helped them stop fighting, even if it was just for a little while. They stuck their tongues at each other one more time.

"Meatball head." Sammy puffed, making a double reference. Serena's favorite anime was Sailor Moon and always demanded her hair to be exactly like hers. Serena's long beautiful golden hair was from her mother, and her dark chocolate eyes were from her father. She was 14 years old, but she always said that she will never be too old for her favorite show. She was tall, about 5 feet and 3 inches, and she was slender. Sammy called her 'Meatball head' because his favorite character, Darian, called Serena, in the show, Meatball Head. Though he would never admit it, he also liked watching 'Sailor Moon'.

Sammy Shields was an exact replica of Brandon. His brown colored hair, his structured face, but the only thing he got was from his mother, was his hazel eyes. He was 12 years old and about as tall as Serena. His body was well built, just like his father. He would spend nights watching 'Sailor Moon' and sometime he would sleep walk saying 'And I shall punish you!', though his mother would never tell him.

Sunny looked exactly like her mother. Long golden hair, hazel eyes, and she even acted like the once spoiled child that Stella used to be. She walked with confidence and never let her pride fall. She acted as though she was 15 years old, but in reality she was barely 6.

"Boom!" A thunder bolt sounded, making the lights burn out. Sunny jumped and hugged her mother as tightly as she could.

"Mommy, I can't see!" She screamed, helplessly. Her mother hugged her back tightly, trying to comfort her, but Sammy had another idea.

"Oh no Sunny! I think you're going blind!" Sammy shakes Sunny, vigorously, taking her out of her mother's protective arms.

"Mommy, what's blind?" Sunny asked innocently and Stella laughed at Sammy's joke.

"Nothing you should be concerned with, honey." She pat her head and Sammy chuckled.

"It means that you can't see and you will never see again!" He whispers, cruelly into Sunny's ears. Sunny's eyes widen in shock and start running in circles.

"Mommy! We have to do something! I don't want to be blind!" Sunny sobbed trying to find her way to her mother.

"Sammy, stop scaring your sister like that or else!" Stella threatened her son. He laughed and caught Sunny.

"Honey are you all right?" Brandon asked as he came down the stairs with a flashlight.

"Yes, we're fine. Just a little startled." Stella answers him and he nods at her lightly. He sees Sunny and Sammy playing a little to violently, but doesn't question it.

"So now what?" He asked as he sat down on the sofa. Stella shrugged and plopped herself right next to him. Sammy, Sunny and Serena sat around their parents, waiting for something to happen. They lived in a huge Mansion. Everything was perfectly in order, not a single thing on the floor. According to Stella, everything in her house had to be perfect. Brandon never questioned her, fearing that they would get into a huge argument about furniture.

"Maybe you can tell us a story." Sunny clapped her hands, as if she had the greatest idea in the world. Sammy groans and Serena agrees with her little sister.

"What kind of story?" Brandon asked. Serena's eyes widen and she raises her hand to speak

"Oh, I know, what about the story about how you and dad fell in love!" She twirled around and flickered her eye lashes. Sammy groaned, once again. He actually liked hearing love stories, but as a boy, he wanted to keep up his tough image.

"No! I don't want to hear a sappy love story! Especially Mom and Dad's!" Sammy huffed out, though he was intrigued by the story.

"Yes, a love story!" Sunny jumps up and down with her older sister, Serena. Brandon and Stella exchange worried glances.

"C'mon mom! You have never told us the whole entire story! Please?" Serena pleaded to her parents. Their love story was a bit of a touchy subject for the both of them.

"Okay, okay, but don't hate your father or me while we tell you the story. You might hate us for a few seconds." Stella started off, smiling at the memory.

"Your father and I were in a band at the legendary Music School, Alfea. I was in 'the Winx Club' and Brandon here was part of 'The Next Generation'. " Stella started the story off and Brandon sighs at the memory. He grabs Stella's hands tightly and he continues the story.

"Well it all started at Alfea the school where the best musicians in the world attended." Brandon began their story full of love, hate, and misunderstandings.

**A/N: Hello you guys! Well, I know this is a short chapter, but this is barely the introduction. I have so many idea's for this story! I can't wait to type them all down! Well thank you for reading and remember to REVIEW! THANKS! Cx Oh and check out my other Story 'Flower 4' it's another Stella and Brandon Story! Please follow and favorite this story! Thanks a million for reading!**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: Well, this is where all the drama starts. Oh and I will be using 'I am the best' by 2ne1 even though the original is in Korean I have it translated.! I did not create that song. Oh and this chapter took a lot of time and preparing to write. The Winx Club is based off of a k-pop group called 2ne1. You pronounce it the way you see it so it sounds like you are saying 21 or To Anyone. Both ways are correct. The Next Generation is based off of a k-pop boy group called Big Bang. Each character goes with one of the singers. I thought of using these singers because their personalities matched and they are the type of people that I wanted the Winx Club and the Next generation to be. It was perfect to use them. So here are the character with the singer they are based of off.**

**Winx Club Member - 2ne1 **

**Stella:Leader, Main Rapper - CL **

**Musa: Main Dancer - Minzy **

**Flora: Sub Vocals - Dara **

**Bloom: Vocalist - Bom **

**Layla is the Choreographer **

**Tecna is the Manager **

**** Next generation Member – Big bang Member****

******Brandon: Rapper/Beatboxer - T.O.P******

********Riven: Rapper - G-Dragon********

**********Helia: Vocalist - Taeyang**********

**************Sky: Vocalist - Seungri**************

************Nabu: Choreographer/vocalist - Daesung************

**************Timmy is the Manager**************

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**22 years ago**

This was the day Stella had been waiting for, the Battle of the Bands. Stella sat backstage in anticipation of the next performance, their performance. Stella stood in front of the mirror, looking for any unwanted blemishes. They already had there costumes/ outfits ready, their make up, and their hair done. All they were waiting for was for Ms. Faragonda to tell them it was their turn.

"Stella, you look great! You don't have to worry." Bloom came from behind, consoling her friend. Stella smiled, but still felt a little self-conscious.

"I can feel the pressure on all of us right now." Stella sighed as the rest of her band walked in the room.

"We're next." Musa smiles, nervously. This is one of the biggest day's of their lives. They have been preparing for this their whole high school life at Alfea. As seniors, they have had more pressure than anything else. Nothing else mattered, but this day. No one will remember their good grades today, they will only remember the winner of this competition. Sure, the Winx Club has won 3 consecutive years, but that's why there is more pressure. Everyone is expecting them to win this year, their last year at this school. Ms. Faragonda walks into their room and whispered something in Tecna's ear.

"You guys are about to go on stage!" Techna screams at the top of her lungs. She was the manager of their group because she knew how to handle everything from social media to their schedules. Stella was the lead vocalist/rapper, Musa was the main dancer, Bloom and Flora were vocalists. At Alfea, the students not only developed their voices, but they learned how to make their own choreography, which was managed by Layla.

"Tonight we are going to beat the Next Generation again!" Layla enthusiastically pep talks us while creating a new dance.

"Lets go Winx Club!" Stella puts her hands in the middle and the rest follow her movements.

"Yeah!" They scream and raise their hands. Suddenly, they hear many screams and people celebrating near by. _Ugh, it must be the Next Generation._ Stella thought to herself. The two groups weren't, how do you put this? They weren't very _fond_ of each other even though they were brother-sister groups. They were to support each other when talking in interviews and in public, but off-stage, well, that was a different story. In Alfea every girl group had a brother group, and vice versa.

"Stella, admit it, we beat you." Brandon taunts Stella as he walks into the room. Stella rolls her eyes at his comment. _I can't believe they are our brother group. _Stella groaned to herself as they walked towards them.

"Haven't you noticed? You're band has been trying to beat us ever since you came to this school. Just accept your loss. You will never be better than us." Stella snapped and Brandon cocked an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, Ms Faragonda walked inside with a clipboard in her hands.

"5 minutes girls!" She warned. Stella nods and she turns around, facing her group. She didn't have time to play games with Brandon.

"And whats with the crazy outfits and hair?" Nabu laughed. The Winx girls were known for their outrageously awesome outfits and hairstyles. They dyed their hair a lot and there outfits were always custom made and totally one of a kind, or four of a kind, depending whether or not the girls had the same outfit.

"It's called style, Nabu" Layla smiled and the boys all playfully hit Nabu's arms as he just got told by a girl. It was finally time for them to get on stage and into their places. They got into their positions and the lights dimmed. Then in a few seconds the music started and the lights when on.

[Stella] I am the Best  
>I am the Best<br>I am the Best  
>I am the Best<br>Th-th-the Best

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
>Bam Ratatata Tatatatata<br>Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
>Bam Ratatata Tatatatata<br>Oh my god

Stella was nothing short of amazing. Her fashion was jaw-dropping. Her appearance was breathtaking. Her skills are unmatched. There is no one else in this world like Stella Solaria. One performance is all it will really take for you to experience the fierce bad ass that was Stella. A lot of people find Stella too scary and threatening. But sorry, you s**hould **be terrified of her. Despite Stella being some talent prodigy, the real Stella Solaria is sweeter than candy. She is kind to her seniors, and loved by all who truly know her. She looks after the Winx Club, despite being the second youngest, and takes on the huge responsibility as the Winx Club′s leader seriously.

[Bloom] Whoever looks at me can see I'm kind of a killer  
>alright<br>This body is second to no one  
>alright<p>

Bloom Sparks was an alien, not literally though. There will never be someone crazier or stranger than Bloom. She's an idiot in an adorable way. She may not be the brightest star, but she is definitely the prettiest with the best legs and body in the industry. She always made sure that her outfits pleased her body and hugged her in the right places. Her weird personality is her charm and it's what makes her unique and cuter than normal girls. Her obsessions with bread, corn and herself are just some of the things that make her the bomb. Her stupidity makes her appear very naive and innocent. She never thinks about what she says, no matter how inappropriate it may be, until Ms. Faragonda scolds her for being an airhead. However, it's her silliness and gorgeous voice that make Bloom _out of this world._

[Flora] You're following behind me but  
>I'm only running forward<br>I jump on top of the table you're sitting at  
>I don't care<p>

Flora is the perfect mixture of the girl next door and a Goddess. Her cute and funny personality make her lovable, whereas her caring and selfless nature make her beautiful, inside and out.

She holds the Winx Club, her family,and her fans all dear to her heart. Flora is the idol that always makes sure to thank her fans, always making sure Enchanters get what they deserve. Flora is one of the hardest workers in the Entertainment world. She works hard to be on top, constantly practicing and improving herself for her fans. She is the trend setter of 2ne1. No one can rock crazy hairstyles like Flora, while still looking _attractive_. She is known for her bold fashion and always surprises everyone with something new.

[Stella] If you touch me you won't be able to handle it  
>I'm hot hot hot hot fire<br>Before I flip something over  
>Please can someone stop me<p>

"Come to think about it they always have great performances with energy. Everything is prepared so well from beginning to end. Maybe we should do that, too." Nabu suggested. They nodded in agreement because the Winx club were always prepared and they dedicated lots of time for training. They were always practicing or working out. They never gave any guy the time of day because, well, they never had time.

[Musa] I open my closet and  
>Put on the freshest outfit<br>The reflection of my face in the mirror  
>I carefully check it over<br>Right now it's 8  
>I'm supposed to meet up at 8:30<br>Tonight I set out with bold steps

Musa is The Winx Club's adorable, sexy dance-machine. She loves the Winx Club just as much as they love her back. Even though she is the youngest, they respect her as an equal, and Musa seems to really enjoy that. When the Winx Club have suggestions for her, she receives them well and is sure to take them into consideration. She would do anything for their group, but seems to have a particular liking for being the Winx Club′s personal body guard: killing any guy that breaks their hearts. Musa is a great sport, laughing off any teasing, and adorably spazzing when the rest of the girls share embarrassing things about her. Musa has achieved lots as a teenager, and can only move forward from here.

[Stella] I am the Best  
>I am the Best<br>I am the Best  
>I am the Best<br>Th-th-the Best

When The Winx Club first came out their image was very controversial because they had done things regular girl groups never did. They were outspoken and gave another sense to 'girl power'. They placed there studded heals down because they did not want to fall into the stupid eye candy acts that most girl groups had. Experimental visuals sit alongside big, bold concepts that allowed the Winx Club to demonstrate both strength and femininity, while in Stella, they had a leader both outspoken and encouraged to be, a rarity for the Alfea entertainment industry.

[Musa] Whoever looks at me can see I'm kind of fabulous  
>alright<br>Even if you were me, you'd be envious of this body  
>alright<p>

When most entertainment agencies/schools claim an upcoming girl group to be the "female or sister" version of their already successful boy-group, usually, the new group is not up to par. The Winx Club is the perfect example of a group that is successful at being the female version of their label mate male group. Never had there been a better match than the Winx Club and the Next Generation. Rather than being an exact, lame copy, the Winx Club complements the Next Generation, while still sparkling themselves.

[Bloom] Guys are turning around to look at me  
>Girls are following me<br>Being looked down on in the spot  
>I'm sitting at, every day is tiring<p>

[Flora] Pretending to be an athlete, this snobby  
>Clumsy Playa<br>Like you're a flat tire  
>I'll dump you good for people to see<p>

What really made the Winx Club so great though, is their inspiring message. Unlike the majority of girl groups, the Winx Club doesn't care about catering men, but instead attempts to reach female audiences to em_power t_hem. The Winx Club are powerful and independent,.You can feel how much they want to transfer this attitude to their fans. They prove they don't have to be cutesy, weak or fragile to be attractive as a female idol group to the masses. Because Stella, Bloom, Musa, and Flora are so much more than that.

[Stella] I refuse to be compared  
>I'm telling you the truth<br>If we're talking about my value, I'm a  
>Billion dollar baby<p>

People who know a thing or two  
>They all know it so ask them<br>Grab anyone and ask them  
>Who is the best<p>

I am the best  
>I am the best<br>I am the best  
>I am the best<p>

Who? You are better than me?  
>No no no no na na na na<br>Who? You are better than me?  
>No no no no na na na na<br>Who? You are better than me?  
>No no no no na na na na<br>Who? You are better than me?  
>No no no no na na na na<p>

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata

Oh my god

As the Winx Club finished their performance, the crowd goes wild. They all bow at the same time and come running backstage.

"That was awesome Stell!" Bloom congratulated Stella. The rest do the same, but stop in the middle of their tracks as the Next Generation approaches them.

"Not bad, girls." Riven smirked and raised an eyebrow as he gains sight of Musa. Musa flips her hair as she makes eye contact with Riven.

"Too bad we're gonna beat you." Brandon snickers at Stella.

"We'll see about that." Stella smiles, sweetly at Brandon that makes him loose his breath. They walk out to their individual dressing rooms, leaving The Next Generation mesmerized.

"They.." Sky started off. Sky is the most interesting member the Next Generation has to offer. Hate him or love him. He has a crazy personality, totally unique and someone to stick around for. Sky is famous for his running mouth, hilarious arrogance and variety success.

"Are..." Nabu continues. As cheesy as it sounds, Nabu is the Next Generation's ray of sunshine. One could argue the other members have an aura of slight unapproachable, timidness and superiority. Nabu, on the other hand, looks friendly, bright and genuinely happy. Nabu is the Next Generation's youth. He is their smile and laughter. He's one of the Variety kings out there that know how to get a good laugh out of people.

"HOT!" Riven finishes the sentence and they fall into their couch with hopeful face. Riven just may be one of the most controversial people out there. There are plenty of issues out there regarding Riven's 'un-idol' attitude and 'ungratefulness' towards fans. Riven as a person is very against idol-ideals, but that's what makes him so different. It's his charm. And, bless this boy, when his fans decide to instead donate money to charity, he puts some money from his own pocket in as well. Riven is not ungrateful, he's not narcissistic about the Next Generation and neither is he vain: He's Riven Melody, a young boy who fell in love with hip-hop and rap, who's decided to revolutionize music, which he so unbelievably loves, with his talent, one awesome composition at a time.

"That is true, especially the one they call Flora." Helia joins in the conversation. Their face brightens at Helia's response. Helia usually doesn't like talking about girls that way, which made the others worried.

"Helia's got the hots for Flora!" They tease him. The others have their ridiculous personalities that make them so entertaining, whereas Helia is very quiet and demure, while being totally socially awkward. Unlike others, he has never had a girlfriend, just as he claims, because he really doesn't know how to treat a lady or even act around girls. For example, he really was kind of an unintentional douche to Flora when they were filming "I Need A Girl". He told her that she was everything the song described (which is quite sweet), but then added she isn't as voluptuous as the song says. This pretty much caused Flora to momentarily become self-conscious of her slender figure. The statement was obviously rude, but Helia just didn't seem to grasp this. He was trying to be nice and compliment her, but his social awkwardness and non-experience about girls didn't let him know when to stop.

"Don't talk about them like that! They are our enemies!" Brandon finally speaks. Brandon is probably one of the audiences favorite groupie. When the fans lost their faith in humanity, they think of his sheer manly perfection. Brandon, put simply, is a pimp. He owns a 2 million dollar villa where he stashes his extensive collection of toys. He _always _dresses classy, and we're not talking anything remotely cheap either. He has proven himself to be Alfea's sexiest man without ever having to wear anything more than a t-shirt. Brandon is the real life example of the man that every other man wants to be and every other woman wants. The epitome of class and money. No mere human could ever possibly be this amazing, and along with others, have concluded that Brandon is no mere earthling. His fans have formally decided that he very well may be from the same distant alien planet that Bloom is from. His voice is nothing like that of any other human, as it sounds naturally auto tuned. The very audible vibrations whenever he talks or raps is enough to put any human in a state of awe.

"Oh, Brandon is just sad because Stella would never give him the time of day!" Sky smirks, knowing he hit a soft spot. Brandon wasn't used to girls ignoring his every move. He was everything a girl would want. His deep voice, hot body, a pearly white smile, he was tall, great hair, what else would a girl want in a guy?

"Yeah, Brandon! You have been able to get any girl you have ever wanted, but now your 'playboy' reputation has gone down because of Stella." Riven joined in with Sky.

"Yeah, the school's most unattainable girl, well, except for me." A familiar voice comes from behind. They all turn around, interested to see who this person was.

"Andy. What are you doing here?" Brandon retorted as Andy walked inside. Andy was a solo artist that wanted to be bigger than them, but wasn't talented enough.

"Nothing, I just couldn't help to overhear your conversation as I walked by." Andy smirked.

"What do you want?" Riven gets up, ready to start a fight if necessary.

"Well,seemingly, I was the only guy to captures Stella's heart, but Brandon has quite the 'playboy' reputation. So I would like to place a bet." Andy slyly smiles at Brandon.

"What kind of bet and what would I gain from this." Brandon say's obviously intrigued by Andy's offer.

"It's simple, really it is. You just have to capture Stella's heart and I'll give you a hundred thousand dollars, cash." Andy begins.

"What if I lose?" Brandon asks.

"You'll have to give up your position as the lead singer of the Next Generation to me." Andy finishes his offer, leaving the band members stunned.

"Brandon, this is insane. You know 100,000 dollars for you is just pocket money!" Sky warned, not liking the sound of Andy being their knew leader.

"Don't do it man." Riven shakes his head worryingly, agreeing with Sky. They needed Brandon because he was the face of the group and with Andy as their leader they are bound to complete failure.

"Well, are you in?" Andy taunts Brandon and takes out his hand. Brandon smirks at his offer and reaches for his hand.

"I'm in." Brandon finally answers him, shaking Andy's his hand.

* * *

><p>"That was an awesome performance!" Tecna congratulated them, without taking her eyes off of her clipboard.<p>

"Yeah we are definitely going to beat the Next Generation!" Flora claps in their success. Stella and Musa were sitting in the sofa while Bloom was reapplying makeup.

"You know I would hate to admit it, but they are kind of cute." Musa say's, knowing that she would get in trouble with Stella. Stella had been very overprotective of them ever since their agency and school brought them together. Stella had her fair share of broken hearts and didn't want the rest of them to suffer, so she always told them to take it slow and know who they are going out with. The Winx girls knew how hard it was for Stella to trust people because so many people left her alone. When people walk out of your life you start to close yourself off to the world and that's what Stella did. They were lucky because Stella still opened up to them, but only occasionally.

"Musa you can't trust them. They are total playboys. They would probably lure you in and drop you flat in a second after they got what they wanted." Stella say's calmly. Musa half smiles, knowing that she was probably right.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't look right?" Bloom joins into their conversation. Suddenly the rest of them became intrigued by where their conversation was going, well, all except Tecna. Tecna already had a boyfriend, but none of the girls knew about this because he was the manager of the Next Generation, Timmy. She knew that they would all flip if they knew she was dating competition, so she just kept it as a secret.

"I guess." Stella answered slowly, remembering her past boyfriends. The girls look at each other excitingly. Finally, they had been able to find an excuse to talk about boys.

"I think Riven's the cutest." Musa swoons, thinking about him.

"No, Sky is! Have you seen his hair? It's gorgeous." Bloom dreamily plops herself into the sofa.

"Yeah, right! You got it all wrong the hottie up in that group is definitely Nabu." Layla confidently barges into the conversation

"Girls, we will announce the winners in five minutes so get ready to get on stage!" Faragonda ran into their room and leaves as fast as she came in. The girls all run to our makeup artists and they fix/ reapply anything that came out of place.

"Lets go girls." Musa nervously say's

"The moment of truth." They all sigh in deeply, breathing in the moment while it lasted. The day they have been waiting for the whole year. This decision would determine and guarantee them success in their future careers.

**A/N: That took a long time to write and edit! I really wanted to get their personalities in so that you could have an idea of how they acted. A lot of effort was put into this chapter and I oped you enjoyed it. This is where it all began so I really wanted it to be good and detailed! Thank you for reading this story and please follow, favorite, and review this story! Thank you! Oh and read 'Flower 4' too!**


	3. Mission: Nothing is Impossible

**A/N: Sorry for updating late! It's just that school it starting to get a little rough! My English teacher is giving me so many essays then final's are coming and the standardized district tests are coming up and it's just been really taking a toll on me. **

**Chapter 3**

**Mission: Nothing Is Impossible**

They took deep breathes as Ms. Faragonda called each group to the stage. She had finally called all groups except Stella's and Brandon's.

"Now give a round of applause for the Winx Club!" Faragonda screams into the microphone as the Winx Club walk onto the stage. They receive a warm welcome and Faragonda introduces the next group.

"And now the Next Generation!" Brandon's band run onto the stage receiving many screams from their fangirls. They stand next to the Winx Club and they force out a smile and hug each other on stage. They didn't want the school and press know that they actually hated each others guts.

"Well without further a due, I shall announce this years Battle of the Bands winner!" Faragonda announces and the crowd goes silent. The lights dim and a spotlight is put onto Ms. Faragonda. She opens the letter and The Winx Club hold each others hand and close their eyes, hoping for the best.

"The winner of this year's Battle of the Bands is …..." She paused for the drum roll, then she continued. "The...Next Generation!" Faragonda announced leaving the Winx Club astonished. Even the Next Generation were sure that they would lose, but they all jumped in excitement that they had actually won. They ran up to Ms. Faragonda and Brandon, as their leader, happily received the award. The Winx Club rolled their eyes.

"I would like to thank all my specialists out there! You are the best I love you all so much! I would also like to thank our sister group." Brandon slyly smiled as he looked at Stella. She forced out a smile and he motioned her to walk towards him. She reluctantly obeyed and he pulled his arm around her.

"Stella has been such great help and without her as my sister leader, I don't think I would be here today." He smiled as he held the trophy in his hand. Stella inwardly groaned, trying to endure the rest of his acceptance speech.

**Next day at a interview**

"Miss Stella, we would like to ask, how does your group feel about not winning this years Battle of the Bands?" The interviewer asked as they took many blinding photos of The Winx Club. They were all used to this, though so it didn't really bother them. Stella gave the same million dollar smile and began to answer their questions.

"We are very proud of them. They have come such a long way! We have more than enough awards, they deserve recognition for their talent." Stella stated and more photos were taken.

"Stella, we all are wondering, why did he make such an intimate gesture towards you? What exactly is your relationship to Brandon, other than being Brother-Sister leaders.?" The interviewer asked. Stella shifted her position, obviously uncomfortable with the question.

"He was just trying to be friendly. Now why don't we give the others some time to talk?" She smiled and the interviewer shifted his attention from Stella to the rest of the girls. Stella sighed, in reality, she was quite upset at their loss. How could they lose to those boys? She played with her hair while the interview went on. One hour later they were finished. Stella stretched her arms as they entered their dorm. She fell on the bed, messing up her perfectly straightened hair. She still felt a little disturbed when they asked her about her relationship with Brandon. She buried her head in frustration and sighed loudly. The Winx girls all raise their eyebrows and decide to mess with their leader.

"So Stella? What exactly is your relationship with him?" Musa was very straight to the point. They tossed their pillows on Stella's bed and sat in a circle around Stella. Stella rolled her eyes as she sat up.

"Their is NO relationship. I hate him, he hates me, and we all live happily ever after." Stella bluntly explained. The girls all groaned at her non-interesting answer. They decided not to pester her anymore and left the room, all except Bloom.

"Why don't you ever talk about boys? It's only natural to want to talk about them unless...you're..." Her voice trailed off and Stella knew exactly what she meant. Her eyes widened and she was so glad she had not finished her sentence.

"No! How could you even think that?!" Stella threw a pillow at Bloom and she laughed.

"I was just saying! I mean you take no interest to any guy at all!" Bloom defended herself as Stella threw more pillows at her. In the end of their small, but intense pillow fight, they feel back onto the bed laughing. Bloom somewhat resented Stella, though. Bloom had trained more than Stella did. She trained for 6 years, whereas Stella trained for one. (Alfea was a school from pre k to the 12th grade.) She felt it was unfair that Stella was the leader and not her. She worked so hard to be where she was at, but Stella did it effortlessly. She hadn't told anyone else of her feelings, fearing that she would be shunned. She brushed the feeling off because she hated feeling like this. She got up and waved a goodbye to Stella. Stella smiled and fell into a deep sleep, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"I can't believe we won!" Sky said as they entered their dorm. They had been partying all night and barely got home. They were all sobered up now after a night of girls and beer. They all separated to their rooms and Brandon fell onto his bed.

"How am I going to get Stella?" He asked himself and he shuffled his hair. He knew he should have never taken that bet with Andy. He was the Next Generation's leader and now he was at stake of losing his position to a silly bet. Stella was beautiful, but why would he take a bet like this. He now had an excuse to pursue her without having to be asked million of questions. He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and took out the orange juice. He poured himself some into a glass cup and sat on the nearby couch. One by one, they all came out to the living room. They all sat scattered in the room, but they were close enough to talk.

"Brandon, you wanna watch the interview the girls had this morning. The one you all were supposed to be at." Timmy scolded them. They all shrugged and nodded their heads. Timmy turned on the television and went to the channel of the interview. They saw Stella and the girls next to her all sitting nervously. Stella was a complete natural in front of the camera, so she did most of the talking. Brandon crossed his arms not interested in the interview. Suddenly, the interviewer asked something that immediately caught his attention.

"Stella, we all are wondering, why did he make such an intimate gesture towards you? What exactly is your relationship to Brandon, other than being Brother-Sister leaders?" Brandon raised an eyebrow and was intrigued to hear her answer. They all looked at Brandon with grinning faces. He saw Stella shift uncomfortably and she finally smiled, like she was supposed to.

"He was just trying to be friendly. Now why don't we give the others some time to talk?" Stella answered the interviewer. Brandon was quite offended at this because she completely changed the subject, but maybe she was uncomfortable because she did like him and didn't want to feel embarrassed. The interview finished in an hour and the boys all set their gaze on him.

"So what's your plan?" Sky asked him and Brandon shrugged.

"How do you not have a plan? Can't you just do something fancy with all that money you've got?" Nabu questioned him and Brandon sighed.

"We are talking about Stella. The girl who had never dated anybody, except Andy, the girl who had never taken a second glance at a boy, the most independent girl known to man kind. Money won't be enough to catch her." He explained to them. They all nodded, except Timmy. Timmy hated that they talked about girls as if they were objects. He had enough of this and abruptly left the room. They looked at him with confused faces, but shrugged it off. Right now the most important thing was to save their band.

"Go to their dorm and give her flowers. All girls like flowers right?" Helia suggested and they all nodded. Finally, Helia knew what a girl would like, and actually helped Brandon. Brandon left to the nearby flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses. He paid 50 dollars for them, but it was worth it. He put them safely into his shiny car and drove back to their dorm. He stopped in front of the Winx Club's dorm room. He walked back and forth trying to summon up the courage to knock on their door. Why did he feel so embarrassed? Stella was just a girl and he has done this a million times before. He finally knocked on their door and the Winx Club were curious as to who would be knocking at their door. They all got out of their rooms and ran towards the door. They looked through the door hole and they were all astonished at who was on the other side and even more surprised as to what he was holding. Everyone had gone outside except Stella. They ran into her room and fixed her hair while she was half asleep.

"What's happening?" She asked sleepily. They all shushed her and were finally finished with her hair. They instructed her to put on a yellow sun dress and she obeyed because she was too tired to object. She was finally perfect in 5 minutes. Record time.

"Are they even home?" He silently asked himself. He walked back and forth nervously. Right when he was about to leave Stella opened the door. She was surprised to see him, but he was even more surprised. She practically glowed and he felt a little under dressed. She wore a yellow sundress and her hair was perfectly in place while he wore the same thing he had on the night before. She tilted her head, obviously confused seeing him, out of all people, in front of her door. He looked at the roses and handed them to her. He ran his hands through his hair.

"These are for you. I was wondering if you would like to go to a theme park with me?" He asked and she gave him back his roses. He gave her a confused look.

"I don't want your pity. You don't have to act nice to me just because we lost." She slammed the door shut leaving them all confused.

"Stella! Why were you so mean! Maybe he really wanted to go on a date with you! Why do you have to be so stubborn with guys!?" Flora complained and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Did you guys wake me up just for that? You should have never wasted your time." She sounded even more angry and the girls knew not to mess with her anymore. Stella went back to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Sheesh, what does she got against boys anyway?" Bloom asked as they sat in their living room. Musa knew why, but she felt as if it wasn't something they should discuss. Mainly because it was Stella's business and not theirs.

"I bet Musa knows. She has a better relationship with her than anyone else. Please tell." Flora begged Musa. She sighed loudly.

"But you didn't hear this from me." She whispered and they all nodded. They huddled into a little circle. Musa looked around making sure Stella wouldn't hear.

"Okay so you all know that Stella used to date Andy right?" Musa asked and they all nodded.

"Well, Andy did everything in his power to make her fall for him. Everyday he sent her flowers, every holiday he would give her a pricey present, but Stella never wanted to go out with him because she didn't have time. So one day he decided to confess his feelings towards her formally. He asked me to set everything up and I really thought he loved her. So I asked her to pick up my little sister from the park and she did. Andy had set up balloons, fireworks, he ran the whole nine yards to get her. She found him and she didn't want to have him spend that much money on her so she asked him to stop. He asked her why she wouldn't go out with him. He said he would do anything for her. She told him her reasons why she didn't want to. Her reasons at the time were that she didn't know if she could trust him and she didn't have time to play around. Right when she turned around to leave, he grabbed her wrist and pull her back into a tight hug. He asked her one more time if she would take the chance, take the chance to see where they could end up. Stella was surprised because no one was as persistent as he was to win her over. She finally said yes. Everything was all good for the first year. Everyone were really surprised to see them together, but they didn't say anything. Until one day, Stella wanted to surprise Andy with his favorite food. I remember this because she spent the whole day perfecting it and she left so happy. She had the key to his house so when she entered she saw Mitzi and him kissing on his couch and apparently he was on top. Stella was so distraught after that. She threw her food all over them and broke up with him immediately. Remember when Stella didn't show up for practice those three days?" Musa asked and they all nodded, they were all caught up in her story that they didn't even speak.

"Well, for those three days she locked herself in her room and refused to eat anything. She lost 10 pounds in three days! She finally got out of her room and told me to never let her trust another guy ever again, even if he is persistent. I agreed because I was glad she finally talked to me. So that's the full scoop between her and Andy. Any questions?" Musa asked and they all shook their heads. They stayed silent because they didn't know what to say. Stella was so strong to go through this and shes even stronger now because she can smile. They could never imagine how hard it was for her because they had never experienced a bad relationship like that before. They decided that they would not pester her anymore about Brandon. They didn't want to cross the line with her because that would mean the end of the Winx Club.

"Remember you didn't hear this from me!" Musa warned them and they all nodded.

"Should we go apologize?" Flora asked and they shrugged.

"Or we could go shopping." They still couldn't decide where to go to cheer Stella up. As they thought about it Musa remembered something. She immediately got up and looked through the peep hole on their door.

"He's still outside!" Musa exclaimed. The girls gave each other worried looks and ran to the door. They just had to see this for themselves. They laughed at how Brandon was pacing back and forth in front of their door.

"You have got to be kidding me! I thought he hated us!" Layla laughed.

"Should we tell him to leave?" Tecna asked. They all shrugged.

"We should at least ask him why he was here." Bloom suggested and they all agreed. Musa finally opened the door and Brandon's head jerked up.

"What did you come here for?" Flora asked and Brandon immediately felt as if he was being interrogated. He shuffled his feet.

"Ah, I wanted to give these to Stella and ask if she could come to a theme park with me." He answered them and they took the flowers from him.

"Okay we will make sure to take care of these. Good day." Flora politely took the roses and closed the door behind her. Brandon was a little confused at what had just happened, but he brushed it off. He walked back to his dorm and they were all waiting for him to arrive. He fell onto his couch and all the boys bombarded him with questions.

"How did it go?" Helia asked him.

"Did she say yes?" Riven asked.

"Come on! Say something!" Sky shook him. Brandon got up a little annoyed because this was the first time someone had rejected him right on the spot. The boys smiled, knowing why he was mad.

"Aww, did you get rejected?" Timmy asked with no emotion.

"Hey don't joke with that! Don't you remember his bet with Andy?" Sky asked and he immediately regretted saying anything. They didn't want Timmy to find out or else they would all be dead. Timmy looked up with a challenging face and arched an eyebrow.

"What bet?" Timmy sounded intrigued and the boys all looked at each other with worried faces.

"Well, would you look at the time! I have to go somewhere! And I probably won't come home until really late so bye!" Riven ran out the room like a scared puppy.

"Hey don't leave us here! I, er, we, except Brandon, have to somewhere! Bye! And good luck Brandon!" The rest ran out the door, right behind Riven and left Brandon all alone with Timmy. Brandon cursed them under his breath and realized he had something even worse to worry about. He turned around and Timmy looked so innocent that it was scary. Timmy sat there looking like a weak nerd, but he was the true devil when problems like this came up. Brandon knew that he was going to get killed, but he might as well tell him the truth.

"Well, you see what had happened was..." Brandon tried using some comic relief to make Timmy's anger subside, but failed.

"Okay! I'll tell you. SO you see on the day of the Battle of the Bands I kind of.. sort of.. made a bet with Andy." He said slowly and Timmy's head tilted to the side.

"Uhh... and … um... you know... I kind of agreed to giving upp... my position as the leader of The Next generation... if I couldn't get Stella to... like me." He said slowly, backing up from Timmy's reach. Timmy stared at him blankly before he could react. This got Brandon even more scared. Finally. Timmy took off his glasses and cleaned them. He placed them back on his nose and stood up, cracking his knuckles. Brandon backed up a little more and Timmy slowly walked towards him. Brandon could have sworn that Timmy turned into the devil at that moment.

"You did what?" Timmy clenched his jaws. Brandon could see where this was going and he ran towards the door. He tried unlocking it but he was to scared to open it up quickly. Next thing he knew Timmy was right next to him, but the person next to him was definitely not the nerdy Timmy.

"Ahh! I'M SORRY!" Brandon screamed, he was finally able to open the door and he ran out before Timmy could reach him.

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY!" Timmy screamed after him. Timmy sighed in frustration.

"You better win this bet Brandon or else you are dead!" Timmy added this bet on his worries list and he sat in his chair. What was he going to do now? He was against guys using girls for their own entertainment, but their band was at stake now.

"Did you hear that?" Musa asked them. They all nodded and they looked out the door, looking for someone around.

"I could have sworn I heard running and then a person screaming 'I'm sorry." Flora asked and they all nodded. They brushed it off though because it was unimportant.

"Hey we should get manicures and pedicures! Then go shopping!" Bloom suggested the perfect girls night out.

"Then have a sleep over where we tell scary ghost stories!"They finally agreed on what to do and ran to Stella's room. They jumped on her bed, waking her up.

"What do you want now? It better be good.!" Stella felt slightly annoyed that they woke her up once more.

"Why don't we get our nails done then have a sleepover?" Musa tried convincing Stella, but she wasn't opening her eyes. They tried pulling her out of her bed but failed.

"Why are we going to have a sleepover if we all sleep here?" Stella sleepily asked as she crawled out of her bed. She hadn't gotten out of her sundress so all she really had to do was her hair and put on some flats.

"Lets go!" Layla excitingly left their dorm. This was their first off day and they were going to enjoy it to the fullest. They all ran out determined to have the time of their lives.

"So where should we go first?" Musa started their car and left the driveway.

"I also want to watch the new movie that came out. Oh and we should also go eat and then we could get our nails done. After that we can have that sleepover." Tecna organized their trip within seconds and they headed for the theater.

"Wah. Timmy can get really scary." Riven said as he parked his car in front of a theater. They all nodded and Brandon parked next to them. They all got out and Brandon was furious with all of them.

"Why did you leave me with Timmy!?" Brandon whined and the rest of the guys gave him a mischievous smile.

"Dude, I was not going to face Timmy's wrath." Riven defended. They all nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now? We can't just go back to the dorm. We would all be dead." Sky asked and they all started to wonder what they should do.

"Well, we are at the theater already so why don't we watch a horror film?" Riven suggested and they all agreed. They needed to get a break anyway, so might as well. They entered and they immediately recognized the Winx Club.

"Look who's here!" Helia said in a hushed tone and they all got closer, just to make sure that I was really them. The girls were buying there tickets for 'That Awkward Moment'.

"Why would they want to see a movie like that?" Sky asked and Brandon sighed at his stupidity.

He began to explain it to him with pears and apples.

"Look, do you see that man on the cover in the middle? Well that man has made girls expectations for guys impossibly high since 2006. We, as simple men, look up to him. Girls can't resist him. It's like a law to watch every movie that has Zack Efron in it. It's not rocket science." Brandon explained jokingly and lightly patted their youngest members head. Sky, though, took it very seriously and even started to take mental notes.

"Hey, lets watch 'The Purge'."Riven suggested, not having heard not one word that Brandon had just said. They all gave him blank looks and he returned a 'what' face. They all sighed deeply and lightly patted his arm.

"What did I say?" Riven wanted to know what had done, but the other members felt that it would be useless to tell him. Brandon bought 5 tickets for 'That Awkward Moment'. He handed the ticket to all of them and Riven stared at it with a horrified look.

"Please!" Riven started to beg, but Brandon wasn't going to be moved by his puppy eyes.

"Please, don't do this to me." Riven begged, but Brandon shook his head.

"I'll do anything else! Please don't let it be a chick flick!" Riven pleaded a little more desperately. Riven had a strong man image in front of his fans, but in reality he was a huge kid. They laughed at the seriousness of Riven. He hated chick flicks and would definitively do anything to not to watch one.

"You aren't getting out of this one Riven." Brandon dragged Riven by his collar on his shirt while Riven tried to get out of Brandon's grip.

"Noooo!" Riven screamed reaching out for one of the members hands, but they weren't going to help him this time. They dragged him into the movie room. They sat a few rows away from the Winx Club.

"Why did I have to come with you guys?" Riven whined and they all gave him a shut up face. He finally gave up and he sat back into his chair trying to go to sleep.

"We are hear to observe women in their natural habitat." Brandon explained, which made no sense to Riven , but he didn't want to be lectured anymore so he stayed quiet. The lights dimmed and the movie started.

After a hour or so, the movie had finished and the Winx Club walked out of the theater, stretching their arms and legs.

"Ahh! I just love Zack Efron he is sooo cute." Musa swooned after watching her favorite actor. They all nodded, not having noticed the Next Generation yet.

"Is this all they do? This is what they call fun?" Riven whined for the umpteenth time.

"See? You have to observe women to the very last second. You have to see what they do in order to understand them." Brandon once again explained to riven. They followed the Winx Club back to their dorm.

"Did they really leave just to watch that movie?" Sky asked and they shrugged. They then saw a group of girls, that they did not recognize, come out of their dorm.

"Who are they?" Nabu asked as the girls came out. Brandon squinted his eyes and was shocked and slightly amused at what he just found out.

"They're the Winx Club." Brandon chuckled and the guys gave him a confused face.

"No they aren't." Sky squinted his eyes, but couldn't see what Brandon saw.

"Look, you just have to look at their body. Look at how the blonde is dressed. No one can make a bigger and better fashion statement then Stella can, so that is obviously Stella. The one next to her, has a fuller body and longer legs than the rest and who in the Winx Club is like that?" He asked and they shrugged, he face palmed himself and began to explain.

"Bloom. The answer is Bloom you idiots!" He sighed and lightly punched each one of them. He then continued on what seemed to become a lecture.

"Then we have the one next to her and as you can see she has incredible hair and fashion. That one is Flora." He put his hand on Helia's shoulder while he took mental notes.

"But what about the other 2? There are only 4 group members in the Winx Club" Helia asked him and Brandon once again sighed.

"The dark skinned and the more laid back outfit is Layla. Then the short haired one is Tecna." Brandon said it in a 'duh' way. You could practically see the light bulbs appear on their heads after putting whatever they learned from Brandon to the test

"I see it now." Riven nodded.

"But why are they disguised?" Helia asked.

"Oh, probably because this time they are probably going to a place with lots a people. Where there's lots a people there are fangirls. And that menas that the press are not too far.. They probably just want to go unrecognized for once and try to go somewhere like normal people, not as Celebrities." Brandon explained to his confused Band mates.

"Then if they disguise themselves, then are going to do that, too? I mean, if we have our fans chasing us then they would see us or we can lose track of them." Riven asked and Brandon thought about it.

"Yeah we should." Brandon dragged them to their dorms and luckily Timmy wasn't there anymore. Brandon started messing with their hair and their clothes. Finally he was done with all of them and himself.

"Wah. I can't even recognize myself." Sky looked at himself in the mirror, closely.

"But why the mustache?" Riven asked him touching the fake mustache.

"Eh. I thought it would look cool." Brandon chuckled.

"I don't really feel comfortable with my jeans being tighter than usual." Helia tried stretching the skin tight jeans he had on.

"Stop complaining! We have to do this for the benefit of the band!" Brandon said.

"Yeah, but why do we have to do this? This is your fault." Nabu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but I thought you all had school boy crushes on the Girls. Riven don;t you like Musa?" Brandon asked and Riven nodded.

"Sky don't you like Bloom? And Nabu I thought you liked Layla." Sky nodded and Nabu wasn't so convinced yet.

"Look, by doing this you can increase your chances of being with them. So lets just say we are killing like 6 birds with one stone." Brandon made a convincing argument and Nabu reluctantly agreed.

"But this was your idea." Nabu warned Brandon.

"Yes I know." Brandon raised his arms in defeat.

"Hey, why don't we name this investigation. You know how in movies they call their mission doomsday or something like that." Riven suggested and Brandon had the perfect name.

"Lets call this Mission: Nothing is impossible." Brandon said with a sly smirk.

**A/N: Hey you guys I just want to warn you that I won't be able to update as quickly as I used to because of school and other activities. I'm really sorry that I didn't update at all February. But I am happy that you still are here reading this! Thank you fore being patient with me. Hopefully I get Flower 4 updated by today, so if you read that one also be on the look out for that update. Thank you once again for reading and please follow, favorite, and Review this Story! Thank you for those who have reviewed the previous chapters!**


	4. Nothing is Impossible: Part 1

**A/N: I've kind of had a writers block with this story, but it's coming along pretty well. I don't want to rush it because then it won't come out good. I've been writing one shots to get my writing juices flowing ^^ So please look forward to my future one shots! Oh and I've already written one and it's called 'Day by Day'! Please read it and warning it's a tragedy! So please read that and i'll stop talking now. xD**

**Chapter 4:**

**Nothing is Impossible: Part 1**

"Where do you think they are going now?" Brandon asked as the girls got into their car, wearing their disguises.

"Don't you feel weird? The outfit isn't me, you know?" Riven looked at himself in the mirror. He was the diva of the group and no matter what, he just had to look good.

"We aren't going anywhere to impress anyone! Deal with it." Nabu patted his back and Riven sighed deeply. The Winx Club's cars left and they followed them.

"Make a right. Hurry! Or else we'll lose them!" Sky entrusted Brandon. Brandon made a sharp turn and, luckily, they were able to keep up. The girls looked like they were speeding or something and, suddenly, they were on the freeway.

"Ah! Who's driving that car? Are they trying to die or something?!" Helia yelled as they swerved onto the freeway. They were able to manage to keep up with them for the rest of the ride.

"Where are we?" Riven asked as they entered an unknown building. It was filled with girly things.

"I just got the chills." Riven felt his body shiver. They all agreed, not ever seeing this much girlishness. They all exchanged worried looks as the room filled of girls and pink stuff surrounded them. As they entered, girls watched them go inside.

"Who are they?" One of the girls asked the other as the Next Generation walked by.

"Well, at least we know our disguises worked." Brandon tried to lighten up the mood, but it didn't work.

"Lets go! I don't want to be here." Sky complained.

"Do you know where we are?" Helia asked Brandon and he shrugged.

"Exactly! This is what you call uncharted waters to all men." Riven elaborated on their argument.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The lady walked up to them and smiled sweetly.

"Ah, we were just wondering, where are we?" Brandon asked coolly. The lady smiled, but was a bit confused.

"Well, your at 'Inner and Outer Beauty'" She smiled and their eyes widened. Riven was the first to run out. They all ran out, pushing through the crowd. They ran into their car all out of breath.

"I cannot believe we just entered a Beauty Salon!" Sky gasped.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Riven giving a sick face.

"Lets just wait out here for them." Brandon suggested and they all nodded. They waited and waited for them to come out, but they didn't.

"What time is it?" Riven whined like a little kid.

"3:30" Sky said a little impatient. They all groaned because they had been waiting for an hour for them.

"If this is a nail salon and there are five members then wouldn't it take a long time for them all to finish?" Brandon asked and they face palmed themselves.

"Hey in the mean time can we go get something to eat?" Sky asked and they all agreed. The closest fast food restaurant was In and Out. Before they walked in they took off their facial disguises because they had started to feel a little ridiculous. They walked in with shades on instead.

"How may I help you?" The cashier guy asked and they ordered their food. The cashier guy felt like he had recognized them and squinted his eyes.

"Hey are you guys the Next Generation?" He asked them and they nervously nodded.

"Can I have your autograph's? My girlfriend loves you guys!" They gave him their autograph with much pride. In a few minutes their burgers were done and they left. They ate inside their car, not wanting to be recognized by any more people. They practically scarfed their burgers down.

"Maybe we should go back now." They finished eating and they reluctantly headed back. They got there and realized that their car was gone. They searched all around and couldn't see them anywhere.

"Where do you think they went?" Helia asked and they all shrugged.

"Oh well I guess we will have to go home now." Nabu said, but Brandon didn't want to leave so early.

"Since we are already out, why don't we do something fun?" Brandon suggested.

"Like what?" Nabu asked. Riven and Sky looked at each other mischievously.

"Paint balling."

"Why do you think they were following us?" Bloom asked. They all shrugged as they saw the Next Generation return. They had gone to that salon because they knew they were being followed. I mean who can miss their huge black car and the fact that it said the Next Generation on it with big letters. And let's not forget their horrible disguises.

"I don't know, but maybe we should return the favor." Musa smirked and they all knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, lets see what they do on a 'guys night out'." Layla smiled mischievously.

"Excuse me? I thought this was going to a girls night out?" Tecna complained, not wanting to go along with their change of plans. They all sighed.

"This is going to be fun! Just wait and see." Flora winked and she took the drivers seat and Stella was stuck in the back of the car.

"They're leaving!" Musa screamed and Flora took initiative and started their car, following them. Flora drove for hours and they weren't so sure of their plan anymore.

"Where do you think they are going? Why is it taking so long?" Stella whined.

"Maybe they are going to an amusement park or something." Musa said, but they weren't all so sure. Stella reached to the radio and turned it on. Coincidentally, they were on the radio with their song 'I am the Best'. It took no more than a few seconds to make them start jamming to it. They sung their solos. Before they knew it the Next Generation had gone inside a Paint balling place.

"Awesome! Paint balling! You know, we should hang out with these guys a little bit more!" Musa was out of the car, excited to go inside.

"Well, you all can stay, but I'm going to go. I have responsibilities and I can't be playing around, so call me when ya'll are going to come home.

"Okay. Bye Tecna!" They said in unison as she left the room. Musa ran around in circles excited to start the game.

"Hey, remember, they can't find out that we are here! So please don't make yourself noticeable!" Layla reminded Musa as she got off the car. They changed their disguises because the Next Generation recognized them, so this time they wore something a little bit harder to decipher. They walked in right after the Next Generation. They knew exactly where to go, but the Next Generation were a little lost. They internally laughed their butts off at their confused faces.

"Excuse me? Do you know where to go? We are kind of knew here." Riven asked Musa and she freaked for a second, but then she realized that he didn't recognize her. She looked away and made her voice an octave lower.

"Oh, you go that way and then make a right to the registration. That's where you register you and your team in." Musa said, hoping that Riven wouldn't recognize her. He didn't and he just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He flashed her a smile that all girls would fall for. She internally swooned as he walked away and was glad that she came.

"Your welcome." She swooned after him. The Winx Girls pulled her back into reality by patting her back. They all shook their head and Musa's head hung down. They went and registered themselves and they randomly put into teams. Stella was in team A, Bloom was in team B, Musa was in team C, and Layla was in team D.

"Why are we all in different teams?" Musa whined.

"Well it doesn't matter,now. What if we are in the same team as the Next Generation?" Layla was now beginning to get worried.

"Well, we won't recognize them anyway." Bloom said.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked, intrigued.

"Well, have you seen these outfits? The vest, the army suit, the goggles and the helmet would cover their faces and anything that makes them distinctive. The only thing we have to recognize them is their voices, but we don't talk to them much so that won't help either." bloom reasoned while she observed the suits.

"So they won't recognize us and we won't either?" Stella asked in simple terms.

"Basically, yes." Bloom answered her. They all went to their changing rooms and changed into their suits. When they were all finished they went to the paint balling field. Since they were on different teams they all went their separate ways. They all started to get worried as to who their other team member would be.

**A/N: Sooorrrryyy that this was such a short chapter. This is the introductory chapter for the following chapters. So the next chapter will be all about one team and what they experienced. The chapter after that will be the same. So basically each team will have their own chapter. Please review who you want the next chapter's main character! **

**A. Stella**

**B. Musa**

**Review your votes! Whoever has the most goes first, second place will go after and so on.! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
